1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminating apparatus and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display using the same, and more particularly, to a laminating apparatus for laminating a donor film and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display using the laminating apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The most common method of forming a pixel in an organic electroluminescent device, which is a flat panel display, is to form a light-emitting layer only in a desired area by aligning a fine metal mask (FMM) with a substrate within a vacuum chamber and sublimating a small-molecule organic light-emitting material to be deposited. The FMM method is not easily applicable to a large area pixel due to the weight of a mask frame, the difficulty of mask stretching, drooping of the mask itself, expansion caused by temperature, etc. Accordingly, there has been a need for a new concept of process technology for forming a large-area pixel in an organic electroluminescent device. Representative methods being researched to replace a method of forming red, green and blue light-emitting layers individually using the conventional FMM include a laser induced thermal imaging (LITI) method, an inkjet method of a solution process, and a white organic light-emitting diode (OLED) and color filter method. In particular, laser technology represented by the LITI method and laser induced pattern-wise sublimation (LIPS) or radiation induced sublimation transfer (RIST) is a technology for forming a pixel by transferring a transfer layer, formed in advance in a donor film or substrate, to an acceptor substrate by irradiating a laser beam to the donor film or substrate.
In the LITI method, after a donor film is placed on an acceptor substrate, the donor film and the acceptor substrate are laminated. Then, laser transfer is performed on the donor film.